


Writer's Block

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: "But isn't writer's block just, like, not wanting to write?" Dex asks, earning an encreasingly tired look from Nursey. "Or- or is it just a lack of inspiration?"Nursey's struggling with writer's block, and Dex wants to understand so he can help.





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, long time! i've had really bad writer's block for a while, and i haven't been able to work on anything for a couple weeks. it's the _worst_ , so i tried writing a little drabble about how i'm feeling in hopes that i could at least do that. it worked! and i think my writer's block has started to ease off, so hopefully i'll get more posted soon! there is a lot of stuff in the works, y'all, even a couple big, exciting plans. oooh, mystery.
> 
> p.s. it looks like i've officially become the person that is hella casual in the notes.
> 
> enjoy!

    "I can't write anything lately," Nursey sighs, slouching against Dex's side and using his shoulder as a pillow.

    Dex wraps his arm around Nursey's shoulders and pats his cheek softly. "I'm sure you'll survive writer's block, Derek."

    Nursey sighs dramatically, taking Dex's hand in his own and closing his eyes. "I wi-i-ill," he says, drawing out the word, "but it sucks-s-s."

    "Surely it can't be that bad," Dex says mildly. Nursey looks up at him doubtfully, and Dex shrugs.

    "It is that bad. I really wanna write," Nursey says, just a little pouty.

    "But isn't writer's block just, like, not wanting to write?" Dex asks, earning an encreasingly tired look from Nursey. "Or- or is it just a lack of inspiration?" Dex asks, trying to redeem himself in his boyfriend's eyes.

    "It's more like- well, for me, anyway- having all the words in your brain and being unable to put them down on paper. I have so many ideas for poems going on, but I can't make any of them come out," Nursey explains, squeezing Dex's hand. He sets his head back on Dex's shoulder. "Thanks for trying, Dexy."

    "I always try, baby," Dex says, and presses a kiss down into Nursey's curls. "What is it that really bothers you about writer's block?"

    "I just- like, I'm always coming up with new ideas, and if I don't get them out right when I have them, they disappear forever," Nursey explains. "It's a bummer, because sometimes I really like them and it sucks to lose them."

    Dex hums thoughtfully. "You could try telling me, if you want."

    "What do you mean?"

    "Well, like you sometimes just say lines out loud when you think of them, instead of writing them down. You could do that until you get your mojo back, and then at least somebody would hear the thoughts other than you."

    Nursey sits up and grabs Dex's face in his hands and plants a showy kiss right on his mouth. "That's just crazy enough to work, babe, nice!" Nursey says.

    Dex chuckles and smiles softly at Nursey. "I do have good ideas sometimes, you know."

    "Yes, yes, you're always right and I scarcely realize it until it's too late, I know," Nursey says, just a little dramatic.

    "You'd think if you _know_ , you'd start realizing it before it's too late."

    "And yet..."

    Dex laughs again, shaking his head but smiling. "You're an idiot."

    "Yeah, but like, I'm your idiot, so it's chill," Nursey says, flashing his white teeth in a big grin.

    "You're right," Dex says, and then, cheekily, "for once."

    "Oh, shut up," Nursey laughs.

    "Hey, if you want me to shut up, you're gonna have to make me," Dex says easily.

    "You think I won't?"

    "I don't know, will you?" Dex is fighting back a grin, trying to look solemn.

    "You know I will."

    "I _dare_ you," Dex says, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

    Nursey laughs, says, "shut _up_ ," and kisses Dex in lieu of giving voice to all the words blooming in his mind.


End file.
